happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
All Flocked Up
"All Flocked Up" es el sexagésimo segundo episodio de Happy Tree Friends y el octavo de la tercera temporada. Trama del Episodio Lumpy camina por el bosque cuando de repente un pájaro bebé cae del cielo. Lumpy levanta el pajarito y trata de ponerlo de nuevo en el nido. Desafortunadamente, el nido del pájaro se encuentra encima de una rama muy alta del árbol. Más tarde, Lumpy se sube al árbol en un elevador de tijera con el ave bebé en una bolsa pequeña en el pecho. Lumpy observa el sistema de control y suspira de frustración, ya que las palancas son muy difíciles de manejar. Él tira de una palanca y el elevador lo manda a volar por los aires, con lo cual se golpea la cabeza con la rama en la que está el nido de los pájaros. Se iza a sí mismo para entregar el pájaro a su nido. Él utiliza el panel de control y accidentalmente mueve uno de los interruptores, disminuyendo rápidamente en la plataforma de tijera. Mientras cae, se raspa la nariz contra el lado del árbol. Él llega a la tierra, pero su nariz se ha desgastado por la fricción. Lumpy, con vendas atadas alrededor de la nariz, intenta de nuevo con un par de tijeras y unos globos atados a una silla anclada al suelo. Corta la cuerda que sujeta la silla al suelo y la silla se levanta. Se ríe mientras asciende a la rama, pero termina siguiendo de largo y flota aún más de lo que debería. Agarra un tirachinas de su bolsillo e intenta hacer estallar algunos de los globos. Falla y golpea a Toothy, que estaba colocándole alquitrán a su techo. La munición lo golpea en la parte posterior de la cabeza y lo hace caer de cara directo en el alquitran caliente, haciendo que la piel de su rostro se rompa cuando se pone de pie, gritando. Lumpy saca la tijera de nuevo y corta una cuerda de uno de los globos, causando que toda la silla se caiga rápidamente. Lumpy se cae de la silla, pero se agarra a una rama del árbol. La fuerza de su caída, sin embargo, le rompe el brazo de su mano, y los tendones son lo único que lo conecta con el resto de su cuerpo. Sus dedos comienzan a deslizarse, por lo que Lumpy tira de sus tendones para mantener sus dedos sujetándose alrededor de la rama. Él mira y ve que el nido está justo al lado de él, así que muerde sus tendones y llega a la rama con el bebé en la mano. Dos de sus tendones se rompen cuando el pájaro vuelve a entrar al nido. Lumpy sonríe felizmente, pero se cae cuando su última tendón se rompe. Lumpy cae a su muerte, explotando en pedazos a medida que toca el suelo. Poco después, el pájaro bebé cae al suelo otra vez. Muerde uno de los tendones de Lumpy. Se acerca una sombra y The Mole llega a él. The Mole sube el árbol y coloca el corazón de Lumpy en el nido en lugar del bebé pájaro. Moraleja "Birds of a feather flock together!" (¡Las aves de una misma pluma vuelan juntas!). Muertes *Lumpy explota al tocar el suelo, luego de caer del árbol. Heridas #La nariz de Lumpy es destrozada. #La cara de Toothy es quemada por alquitrán caliente. #El brazo de Lumpy se rompe. Errores #La dirección de la cornamenta de Lumpy cambia varias veces a lo largo del episodio. #Cuando la nariz de Lumpy es destrozada contra el árbol una de sus manos tiene cinco dedos. #La cornamenta de Lumpy pasa a través de sus tendones varias veces. #En muchos episodios el cerebro de Lumpy es extremadamente pequeño, sin embargo, en este episodio tiene el tamaño de un cerebro normal. #Cuando Lumpy se sostiene de la rama, mientras su brazo se rompe, se puede ver que no se sostiene correctamente. #Lumpy usa su mano derecha para sostenerse a la rama, pero antes de morir la mano que le falta es la izquierda. #A pesar de que Toothy habla durante el episodio, Warren Graff (la voz de Toothy) no aparece en los créditos. Curiosidades *En una de las imágenes de pre-lanzamiento del episodio, Lumpy aparece sosteniendo un cepillo de dientes gigante, pero en el episodio esa escena no aparece. Sin embargo, el cepillo se puede ver cuando Lumpy está por subir al árbol usando la silla y los globos. Aparece a la izquierda de la pantalla, ocupando la posición de un árbol. *La herida de Toothy es similar a la de Cub en A Sucker for Love y a la muerte de Petunia en Flippin' Burgers. *La muerte de Lumpy es similar a la muerte de Handy en See What Develops. *Cuando Lumpy cae de grandes alturas suele sobrevivir, pero en este episodio muere. *Un juego llamado "This Game Is All Flocked Up" está basado en este episodio. *No hay personajes femeninos en este episodio. *Cuando este episodio fue subido a Youtube la primera vez, fue borrado por razones desconocidas. Vídeo thumb|center|550 px Blurb thumb|center|550 px Traducción de la Versión Blurb Lumpy is a vegetarian... except for when he eats meat. Lumpy es vegetariano... excepto cuando come carne. Fun Fact. Birds who live in trees fall out of trees more than Birds who don't live in trees. Dato Divertido. Las Aves que viven en árboles caen de los árboles más que las Aves que no viven en árboles. Also, birds who live under water tend to drown. Además, las aves que viven bajo el agua tienden a ahogarse. The writers love jokes that go on for a long time. Los escritores aman las bromas que duran mucho tiempo. Like a really tall tree for example. Como un árbol realmente alto por ejemplo. Commence hilarity! ¡Que comienzen las carcajadas! Where does one get a baby bird carrier??? ¿¿¿Dónde consigue alguien un soporte para aves bebé??? Who designed this control panel? The Mole??? ¿Quién diseñó este panel de control? ¿¿¿The Mole??? No wonder everything goes wrong in this world. All the items they use make no sense! No es extraño que todo salga mal en este mundo. Todos los objetos que usan no tienen sentido! Creepy smile in... 3, 2, 1. Sonrisa espeluznante en... 3, 2, 1. Oh yeah, blood! This is Happy Tree Friends after all. Can't believe it took this long. Oh sí, sangre! Esto es Happy Tree Friends después de todo. No puedo creer que esto tomó tanto tiempo. Fun Fact: A moose has HUGE nasal passages... according to Kenn. Dato Divertido: Un alce tiene GRANDES conductos nasales... de acuerdo con Kenn. Lumpy blew all those ballons up himself... he was probable able to because of his huge nasal passages. Lumpy sopló todos esos globos él mismo... probablemente es capaz de hacerlo por sus grandes conductos nasales. All these ballons lifting an individual "UP" reminds us of something... Todos esos globos levantando a alguien "UP" nos recuerda algo... Oh, right! It reminds us of the time we ripped off the movie "UP!" Oh, correcto! Nos recuerda el tiempo que perdimos con la película "UP!" Something tells me this will end badly for somebody... Algo me dice que esto terminará mal para alguien... Aha! We were right! It's as if we' ve already seen this episode and know what's going to happen! Aha! Estábamos en lo correcto! Es como si ya hubieramos visto este episodio y supieramos qué es lo que va a pasar! Oops! Looks like he cut a load bearing ballon. Ups! Parece que cortó un globo de soporte de carga. For the record, the baby bird carrier has been working out pretty well. Sorry for doubting you, Lumpy! Por cierto, el soporte para aves bebé ha estado trabajando bastante bien. Perdón por dudar de ti, Lumpy! Fun Fact: Moose tendons are always the perfect length. Dato Divertido: Los tendones de Alce siempre tienen el largo perfecto. Wouldn't that hurt? ¿Eso no debería doler? Say what you will about Lumpy; he puts in the effort... except when he doesn't. Di lo que quieras acerca de Lumpy; él pone el esfuerzo... excepto cuando no lo hace. Fun Fact: Birds wait until the last second to do anything. Dato Divertido: Las Aves esperan al último segundo para hacer cualquier cosa. Safe landing in... 3, 2, 1. Aterrizaje seguro en... 3, 2 ,1. Oops! Sorry, we meant BLOODY landing. We always get that mixed up. Ups! Perdón, quisimos decir aterrizaje SANGRIENTO. Siempre nos confundimos con eso. That probably explains a lot about this show. Esto probablemente explica mucho acerca de este programa. Get it? Lumpy gave the bird... A HAND! ¿Lo ven? Lumpy le dio al ave... UNA MANO! This episode has HEART! Get it? HAHAHAH!! ¡Este episodio tiene CORAZÓN! ¿Lo ven? HAHAHAH!! Seriously? You're watching credits? ¿En serio? ¿Estás viendo los créditos? Not that we're not flattered but don't you have more productive you should be doing with you time? No es que estemos halagados pero ¿No tienes cosas más productivas que deberías estar haciendo con tu tiempo? Isn't there a root canal you always wanted to get? ¿No hay un tratamiento de conducto que siempre quisiste tener? Bah! Who are we kidding? If you're gotten this far you clearly have too much time on your hands. Bah! ¿A quién engañamos? Si tú has llegado hasta aquí claramente tienes mucho tiempo en tus manos. Galería en:All Flocked Up Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Tercera Temporada Categoría:Episodios con Blurbs Categoría:Episodios de Tortura Continúa Categoría:Episodios 2009 Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Debatibles